


Cornered

by proletaricat



Series: Cornered [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Embarrassed Eren Yeager, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Kink Shaming, M/M, Mild Feels, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Verbal Humiliation, Yaoi, eren is 19, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proletaricat/pseuds/proletaricat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Close your fucking mouth and get to cleaning my boots, Yeager, or I’ll fill it with my cock and make you choke on it.”</p><p>Eren gets fucked in the hallway, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cornered

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to change Eren's age from 15 to 19.
> 
> I never proof-read my shit so if there are spelling or grammar errors let me know. Thanks to my bb Patricia for helping me with tags/title/summary because I can't be fucked to use my brain after writing this. Enjoy!

Training. Always more training. Eren was sick of training. Titan experiments with Hanji was one thing, but the constant _training_ was enough to make him want to vomit. And for what? He had already mastered his 3d maneuvering gear! So he wasn’t as good as Mikasa, so what? And nobody was on the same level as Captain Levi, so it’s not like Eren was aspiring to be like _that_. He whined to Armin about it, but Armin just gave him that one-shouldered shrug and half-smile, saying ‘yeah, but what can you do? Oh well’ with body language instead of words. Eren sighed, continuing through the standard warm-up training exercises purely through muscle memory, as his brain was occupied thinking about other things. More important things. Like how much he missed his bed, even though his room was basically a dungeon. Or how hungry he was because he didn’t wake up on time and missed most of breakfast. Or how the weather sucked lately, although today was shaping up to be nice, because it had rained earlier in the morning and now the sun was coming out. He switched positions and slipped. The ground was still damp and slippery underneath the grass, and by turning as if the ground was dry and not taking into account the _mud_ everywhere, there was bound to be a disaster at _some_ point today. Just Eren’s luck that _he_ was the disaster this time, and that the disaster was especially disastrous, as Captain Levi had been heading his way.

So, he slipped. He slid on the grass, flailed to try to catch himself, and _failed_ of course because he is a growing young man, and growing young men are a little like shaky new-born giraffes with an inner-ear problem. Clumsy and not at all graceful. Nothing is worse than slipping and falling like an idiot in front of your biggest crush-slash-hero since childhood. Unless, of course, said crush-slash-hero was a notorious clean freak whose gear and armor _sparkled_ with how polished it was, and said crush-slash-hero was close enough that your slipping and falling in the mud happened to splatter that mud onto his very, _very_ shiny boots and his light-beige pants. Eren happened to know for a fact that the Survey Corps uniform pants stained _very_ easily (and who had thought such a light color was a good idea, anyway?), and when he saw the brown mud and bits of grass that had managed to land halfway up Levi’s thigh he blanched. Because he knew that wasn’t going to come out in the laundry, no matter how many stain-fighting tactics were tried. And because he knew Levi washed his clothes himself, kept them meticulously clean when not out on expeditions, mixed his own boot cleanser, _himself_ , and took precisely twenty-two minutes and thirty-three seconds on each boot every night to make sure they were immaculate, with another five minutes and thirteen seconds each morning to give them a quick wipe-down before heading out for the day.

If you asked, Eren wouldn’t tell you _how_ he knew this, but he did know it. And that’s how he knew he was in a lot of trouble. To put it lightly. Because the mud wasn’t just on the pants—the pants were expendable, really, they had plenty of new uniforms at HQ (Eren wondered vaguely if Levi had to wear girls’ pants because he was so short, or if he got his own tailored, or if he tailored his own pants?)… but the _boots_. The _boots_ were special. And Eren had just fucked them up.

His eyes widened when he realized what happened and he looked up at Captain Levi with something akin to terror in his eyes. Terror and awe. Because Captain Levi looked _really_ good from Eren’s position on the ground, but also because Eren had seen that particularly murderous look on Levi’s face before, multiple times really, and Eren had seen them all on the battlefield as Levi was going in for the kill on a titan. But now… _now_ Eren had that look trained on him.

Movement on the training field froze, Survey Corps soldiers stopping to watch the drama that was sure to unfold.

“Oi, brat.” Levi’s voice was impassive as always. It took Eren a moment to find his own voice after it had fled in terror.

“Y-yes, sir?”

Levi flicked his gaze down to his boots and back to Eren’s face. “You got my boots dirty.”

“I’m sorry, sir! I’ll clean it up right away! I’ll—I’ll… I’ll be right back, I just need to find a rag!” Eren struggled to stand, slipping a bit as he stood up too quickly. Levi’s hand shot out to Eren’s shoulder, pushing him back down to the ground roughly. Eren blinked up at the captain, panicked, hands shaking slightly. “Sir?” he asked, voice unsure.

“If you’re going to roll around in the mud like an idiot pig, then clean them up like the idiot pig you are.”

Eren gave Levi a confused look, glancing back to the squad members who were still watching the scene intently. He winced, choosing to bow his head and stare at the ground instead. “I—I don’t understand, sir.”

“Your _mouth_ , Eren.”

Levi’s words did not elucidate anything, serving only to make Eren even more confused. Levi sighed like one would sigh if they were training a particularly stupid child how to put on their pants and the child kept trying to pull them over their head or something. It wasn’t a patient, ‘you’ll figure it out eventually’ sigh. It was a ‘for fuck’s sake, you idiot, do I have to spell everything out for you slowly so you can understand?’ type of sigh.

“ _Lick them clean_ ,” Levi said. The words were perfectly enunciated, expressed slowly and sharply. Still, it took a while for Eren to register what he had just been ordered to do.

“S-sir?!”

Levi ground his teeth, looking up at the sky as if begging whatever god might still exist for patience, and then he snapped his terrible gaze back to Eren, stalking closer. “Lick my fucking boots clean, you pathetic, uncoordinated, clumsy _shit_.”

If Eren’s jaw wasn’t connected by intricate layers of muscle and flesh, it would probably be on the ground and sunk into the mud at this point.

“Well, your mouth is already open, so make use of it, you idiot.” Despite Levi’s outwardly calm appearance, the slight hiss as he spoke, the tick of muscles in his Captain’s jaw, and the fury swirling in those cool grey eyes, gave away just how dangerous of a position Eren was in.

“Ah… I… yes, sir…” Confused and terrified, and somehow a little turned on, Eren placed his hands in the mud and leaned down. He was mere millimeters from making contact with his tongue before Levi suddenly lifted his leg, boot hitting Eren’s sternum painfully as he was kicked away.

“Fucking disgusting, you were actually going to do it, weren’t you?”

“Sir! You told me to!” Eren was indignant now. He rubbed at his chest as he sat up, returning Levi’s glare.

“I never knew you were the type to follow commands unconditionally, Yeager,” Levi said, rolling his eyes. He turned to leave, flicking his gaze back to Eren one last time, but this time his attention didn’t leave Eren so quickly. Levi slowly turned back around to face the nineteen-year-old, sprawled out in the mud, arms and legs akimbo. He glanced up at Eren’s face, raised an eyebrow, and then looked back down at what looked suspiciously like an erection. It took Eren a second to figure out where his gaze was before he quickly and clumsily contorted himself to shield his shame from Levi’s scrutiny. He injured himself in the process, of course, managing to punch himself in the jaw somehow.

Levi couldn’t help but snort in amusement, giving Eren an indulgent look. “How interesting,” he said after a moment, before turning to leave again. He raised his hand in the air as a sort of informal good-bye wave, and called nonchalantly over his shoulder, “I’ll see you at dinner for your punishment.”

His squad members oooh’d like schoolkids, promptly shutting up when Levi snapped “shut the hell up, you imbecilic _children_.”

For a moment, he wished a titan would show up and swallow him whole, but then Mikasa and Armin hurried to his side and Eren had to figure out _quickly_ how to explain why he was shielding his front from them.

xxx

It wasn’t long before dinner was upon them. Eren contemplated hiding away in his dungeon for a moment, but realized Levi would just find him anyway if he tried to hide, and the punishment would likely be worse if the Captain had to come _searching_ for him. So he walked with Mikasa and Armin to the dining hall, feeling sick with anxiety. It wasn’t until halfway through dinner (which Eren had barely eaten any of, due to how unsettled he was) that Levi finally approached, dropping a heavy hand onto Eren's shoulder. The hall quieted all at once, everyone’s eyes trained on the two. Levi appeared uncaring, but Eren’s face was bright red at the attention.

“Time for your punishment, brat,” the man said, patting Eren’s shoulder twice before stepping away, heading towards the door to the hallway. He paused, looking behind him. “I don’t have all night, you idiot.”

Eren knocked over his chair as he scrambled to get up and follow Levi.

Levi led him out into the hall, walking far enough to make a turn down a second hallway, before stopping so abruptly that Eren almost knocked into him.

“Sir?” Eren questioned, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Levi was staring at him so coldly that Eren could swear the temperature dropped a few degrees. The captain chose not to respond for the time being. The quiet was incredibly uncomfortable, the tension in the hallway thick.

“I’ve been thinking about it, Eren,” Levi started, stepping forward. Eren took a step back. The hairs on the back of his head stood up, and it felt kind of like how he imagined it might feel right before lightning strikes you – that electric warning signaling impending doom.

“Thinking?”

“Yes, brat,” Levi spat, voice sounding more predatory than upset at this point. “You know, that thing that some people – clearly _not_ you – do in order to make _intelligent_ decisions?”

Eren glared, crossing his arms over his chest, taking another step backwards. Levi followed.

“I was thinking about what happened earlier today. And there’s one thing I’m a little unclear on. Was it the pain of being kicked away that got you hard, or was it the humiliation of being ordered to lick my boots and then knocked away like a naughty puppy?”

Eren’s eyes widened. He was definitely _not_ imagining the predatory look Levi was giving him. He felt kind of like one of those knock-kneed ‘ _gazelle_ ’ creatures Armin’s books had talked about, and the look in Levi’s eyes kind of resembled the look in the eyes of one of those powerful, vicious leopards. He imagined it might be the look a leopard got in its eyes before it jumped onto the gazelle and snapped its neck with its teeth and ate it up in the wide-open field.

“Please don’t snap my neck, sir,” Eren whispered, not aware he was even speaking until he caught the confused look on Levi’s face.

“I’m not going to— _Eren_. Answer the question,” Levi growled. “What got you hard? The kick or the humiliation?”

“Why does it matter?” Eren wailed, covering his face with his hands. He stepped back again, Levi circling around him to make him step back in a different direction. His captain stalked forward until Eren’s back hit the stone of the wall behind him. Eren could feel the man’s body heat as Levi leaned in, and just the _smell_ of him made Eren a little dizzy with want, but when those teeth caught the lobe of his ear he could swear he almost fainted.

“It _matters_ , Eren,” Levi paused, pressing Eren harder into the wall, deep voice tightly controlled and nearly a _purr_ at this point. “Because I need to know whether it’s the _pain_ ,” and Levi fisted his hand in Eren’s hair at this point, tugging sharply. “That gets you off, or if it’s the _humiliation_.”

Levi slid the palm of his hand down Eren’s front, cupping the hardness in his pants gently. “Or maybe it’s just me?” he questioned, voice dark and amused.

“It’s—it’s you, sir, I—and the…” Eren couldn’t bring himself to continue.

“The _what_ , Eren? Or am I going to have to spank you in the hallway like a naughty boy to get you to talk?”

Levi wasn’t anticipating the low, whining moan that made it out of Eren’s mouth, but it gave him the answer he needed.

“Of _course_ you’d get off on being humiliated, you little shit. In front of everyone, right?” Levi hissed, one hand tugging at Eren’s hair sharply again, the other hand dragging sharp fingernails down the other man's torso. “I wonder what you’d do if I spanked you in front of the whole squad, hmm? Pulled your hair and made you cry in front of them, spanked you until your ass was red and raw.”

Eren’s hips jerked against Levi’s and his eyes rolled back, letting out another quiet moan.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you little brat? You’d get off on that, yeah?”

“Y-yes, sir, I—yes, I’d… please,” he whimpered, shifting underneath Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Please _what_? Drag you back in there and make your fantasy a reality?” he questioned, voice losing the seductive edge. He couldn’t hide his amusement at the way it made Eren’s knees weak, though.

“Please… I want to—I want you to g-get me… get me off…” Eren’s words trailed out into an embarrassed whisper, and the predatory glint returned to Levi’s eyes.

“Well, since you were so keen to clean my boots with your tongue earlier, maybe you can make good on that offer now. They’re clean _now_ , of course, but I wouldn’t mind watching you lick them like a subservient little whore.”

Eren was sure his mouth was gaping now.

“Close your fucking mouth and get to cleaning my boots, Yeager, or I’ll fill it with my cock and make you choke on it.”

Eren’s mouth snapped shut and as Levi took a step back to give him more room, the brunet fell gracelessly to his hands and knees, bending down. He paused, mouth close to the toe of Levi’s left boot, and realized he was unsure how to continue.

“How do I…?” he looked up at Levi, as if the man would give him some guidance.

“Don’t tell you don’t know how to fucking lick things. Come on, Yeager, you’ve lived in the barracks before, I’m sure you did your share of experimenting with the ladies like every other disgusting teenage boy.”

Eren sat up swiftly, glaring. “I’ve never!” he nearly shouted. Levi merely gave him a slightly amused look.

“Not even with that girl who’s always following you around? Figured you’d at least have done something with—”

“She’s my _sister_!” Eren growled.

“Shut the _hell up_ and worship my boots with your tongue, you useless fuck,” Levi snarled, grabbing at Eren’s hair and pushing his face down to the floor.

The brunet shuddered, hesitated, and then finally, _finally_ , made contact to the buttery leather with his tongue. He glanced up at Levi as if to seek direction from the man, but all he saw was that fiery gaze and Levi’s… erection? Levi lifted the boot that Eren wasn’t kissing and pressed down on the back of Eren’s neck with it. “ _Lick_ ,” the man hissed. So Eren did. He lapped at the leather like a kitten at first, before growing bolder and licking long swipes up the length of Levi’s boot. The man pushed Eren back down to the ground and the younger man took the hint, licking at the toe of Levi’s boot instead. Levi set his other foot back down on the ground, widening his stance. He trailed his fingers over his erection as he watched, stroking himself lightly through the material of his pants. Eren couldn’t help but let a quiet whine of lust escape upon seeing that, and he began to give open-mouthed kisses to the boot, moving from lapping at the boot to sucking at the leather like a wanton slut. The noise of Eren’s wet mouth on leather was enough to send shivers down Levi’s spine, but the way Eren closed his eyes, slipped his hand down to palm at his crotch, and _whined_ made Levi feel like he was young again himself for a second for how quickly he was being driven to the edge.

Levi had enough brainpower to kick Eren’s hand away from himself, growling out a quiet, “I didn’t say you could touch yourself” that just caused Eren to whimper _again_. Levi groaned, running a hand through his own hair, and he bit his lip as Eren crawled to the side and started licking the heel of his boot, pressing sucking kisses up the shaft, hands twitching in effort not to disobey Levi and touch himself.

The captain couldn’t take much more, and so he grabbed Eren by his hair and pulled him up roughly, twisting him to press his chest against the stone wall. Eren’s surprised yelp turned into a breathy moan as Levi molded himself to the young man's back, pressing his erection against Eren’s ass.

“C-captain,” he gasped, hips grinding against the wall in front of him. Levi’s hand was still gripping his subordinate's hair tightly. He pulled his head to the side, biting down on Eren’s neck almost viciously. He sucked at the mark he made, trailing his tongue down Eren’s neck and then he let go of the his hair abruptly, hands fitting themselves around Eren’s hips.

“I’m going to fuck you into this wall,” Levi growled, nipping painfully at the shell of Eren’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to stand, let alone walk tomorrow, and I’m going to make you scream my _name_ , brat, make you moan like the little whore you are, and I’m going to stroke that pretty little cock of yours until you come all over the wall—”

Eren let out a whimper that made Levi’s hips jerk forward, rocking against him roughly. “Gonna make you come all over the wall and then I’ll make you fucking lick it up, you filthy shit, and then I’m going to choke you with my dick and fuck your throat until you drink my come,” Levi finished with a hiss. Eren’s breath was nothing but shaky, hitched gasps.

“And I hope, for your sake,” Levi smirked, “that someone just _happens_ to find me fucking you into the wall.”

Eren groaned loudly, fingers scrabbling at the wall for purchase, for something to hold onto. Levi grabbed Eren’s wrists roughly and twisted them behind his subordinate, pinning them to Eren’s lower back.

“And since you’ve _never_ ,” Levi bit Eren’s shoulder roughly. “Gotten that pert little ass of yours fucked before,” this time it was Levi’s turn to groan, realizing that he was about to violently relieve Eren of his virginity, fully-clothed, against a filthy castle wall. All consensual, of course, if you ignore that whole inconvenient abuse-of-power thing. “I bet you’re so fucking _tight_.”

Eren nodded, not even sure why, and he rocked his hips back, pressing his ass back against Levi’s dick. “Yes, yes, _please_ Captain, _please_ ,” he whimpered.

“Say my _fucking_ name, Yeager,” Levi growled, pinching Eren’s side roughly. Eren squeaked, jerking away from the touch, and turned to glare back at Levi. The captain rolled his eyes, pushing Eren’s face against the wall and knocking the young man's hips into the wall with another roll of his hips.

“F-fine, _ah_ , Levi!” Eren couldn’t help but cry out as the man slid his fingertips down the front of Eren’s pants, stroking his erection lightly. “Yes, _please_ , C-cap—Levi, _please_ ,” he whimpered, pressing his face into the cold stone of the wall of his own volition. Levi moved his hands to undo Eren’s pants, jerking them down quickly and efficiently to reveal the ass that Levi was about to fucking _destroy_.

Levi rested his forehead against the back of Eren’s shoulder for a moment, groaning. “How is your ass so _perfect_?”

Eren didn’t respond, just continued panting like a dog in heat, and Levi undid his pants just enough to free his cock. He pressed it to the cleft of Eren’s ass, rocking against him gently, before pulling out a little vial of oil from his coat pocket and slicking up his fingers. “Ready for me to fuck you so hard you forget everything but my name, princess?” Levi purred, biting Eren’s neck when he didn’t respond.

“Y-yes! Yes, sir, Levi, yes, _please_ ,” his cock was dripping now, hands pressed against the wall lightly. He was barely able to hold himself up with how much he was shaking, and for some reason Levi found that to be an incredible turn-on.

Levi took a moment to press a gentle kiss against Eren’s temple. “I’ll try not to make it hurt too much, brat,” he said quietly, his words and tone of voice uncharacteristically sweet. Eren wasn’t really sure how he was meant to respond so he just nodded, eyes still closed tightly. Levi slicked up his middle finger and pressed it to the Eren's entrance, sliding it in slowly. Eren frowned, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Does it hurt?” Levi asked, and Eren shook his head.

“S’just weird,” he responded with a quiet mumble. Levi continued the slow slide of his finger into Eren until it couldn’t go any further, and he began the in-out-in-out rhythm of gently opening the younger man up. He circled his finger inside Eren, and managed to hit _that_ spot, and Eren’s hips jerked and he let out a startled cry. “W-what the fuck was that?!” he asked, voice breathy and high-pitched.

Levi just smirked, licking up the column of Eren’s neck lazily. “ _That_ ,” and Levi punctuated the word with another stab to the Eren's prostate, “is the reason men like to be fucked, Eren,” he finished quietly. He quickly made his way up to two, and then three, fingers, avoiding Eren’s prostate as he did so but making sure he was thorough in stretching his entrance, to the point where he got irritated at how long it’s taking.

“Come _on,_ Levi,” Eren grunted, rocking back roughly against the fingers inside of him. “Fuck me already, _please_ ,” he begged.

“You’ll take what I give you, you stupid shit,” Levi responded, landing an open-handed slap to Eren’s ass in admonishment. Foolishly, he wasn’t expecting the moan that gets and the jerk of Eren’s hips.

“Fuck yes,” Eren whispered, opening his eyes just enough to look over his shoulder at Levi. “Please do that again,” he said, and the look in Eren’s eyes made Levi shudder with want.

“Yeah, okay,” Levi breathed, letting another spank land. He was mesmerized by the _bounce_ of Eren’s ass and he had to grip the base of his dick tightly to calm down for a moment, a little shocked at how just spanking the brunet nearly undid him. Levi hurried through the rest of preparation, finally slicking up his dick. The way Eren had twisted himself so he could look back at Levi and watch his captain’s face was enough to make Levi blush, but he refused to admit that he was, and when Eren brought it up teasingly the icy look he got in response was enough to make him face forward again and shut the hell up.

Levi pressed his cock to Eren’s entrance, and he braced himself against the wall. He winced a little as Levi entered, making slow but steady progress at sliding into him. Levi could feel Eren trembling, the younger man's body tense beneath him, and Levi paused for a moment, mouthing at the back of the his neck. “Just relax, Eren,” Levi said quietly, one hand stroking up and down the young man's chest. Eren nodded sharply, breaths still coming in as short gasps, and Levi began peppering Eren’s shoulders and neck with small kisses until Eren finally managed to relax his body enough that the penetration was no longer painful. “Yeah, like that,” Levi muttered, pulling out slowly and then pushing back in at the same gentle pace. It didn’t take long for Eren to get used to the feeling, and it took an even shorter amount of time until Eren was grinding back against his dick, meeting each thrust of Levi’s hips with a backward thrust of his own ass, whimpering at the feeling.

“F-feels so good, Levi, I—I… _please_ say we’ll do this again,” Eren gasped, clenching his fists. Levi didn’t respond verbally, taking his words as permission to speed up his thrusts. So he sped up, obviously, snapping his hips rougher and faster. The sound that was made as the flesh of Levi’s hips hit Eren’s ass was obscene, and it echoed through the hall along with the young man's breathy gasps and loud moans. Levi nuzzled behind Eren’s ear and nipped at it again.

“Listen to you whimper like that, slut, I bet the whole dining hall can hear you,” the captain growled. Eren shuddered, his hips making a particularly desperate thrust backwards in an attempt to get more of Levi’s dick in him, _harder_.

“Y-yeah, Levi, yeah, oh _fuck_ ,” Eren whined.

“You like it, don’t you, you whore?” Levi growled. “Like knowing that they can hear me fucking you into the wall, huh? You like them knowing it’s _me_ ,” and Levi twisted his hips just enough that the next vicious stab of his cock into Eren slammed right into his prostate. Eren _screamed_ , head thrown back and fingers scrabbling at the stone wall, fingernails catching on the divots in the stonework.

“Yes! Yes, captain!” Eren cried, unable to focus on meeting Levi’s violent thrusts, too lost in the fantasy that the whole of Survey Corps could hear Levi wrecking his ass against the wall, knowing that it was _Levi_ who had laid claim to him, and that everyone could hear how much of an unashamed little whore he really was.

“Use my _name_ , you stupid fuck,” Levi growled, fingernails digging into the bone of Eren’s hips. The pain made him yelp, and the next thrust into his prostate had the brunet gasping for air and crying out a sharp, “Fuck, _Levi!”_

The sound of Eren crying his name reverberated through the hallway and Levi almost lost it. He bit down on the Eren’s shoulder and his subordinate grunted at the force. “ _Eren_ ,” Levi hissed, wrapping his arms tight around the the other's chest. “You feel so fucking good,” he groaned, cock sliding deep, quick, pressing against Eren’s prostate and Levi held it there. The keening wail of his name that Eren let out in response was like music. Levi circled his hips, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to resist the urge to just let go and jackhammer his dick deep. The young man was whimpering, eyes closed tight, body shaking, and Levi was impressed with how long Eren had lasted so far, but then again, he had always had a lot of self-control. “Good boy,” Levi purred, returning to the rhythm of thrusting in-and-out again and again. “Taking my cock so good, brat, you like how hard I fuck you? I can’t wait to see you barely able to walk tomorrow, how are you going to explain that to everyone, huh? Gonna tell them how I screwed you in the hallway, made you lick my boots and spanked that tight ass?”

The noises Eren was making were almost inhuman, the moans and gasps and slick, wet sounds from their coupling were driving Levi crazy. He saw movement to his right and twisted his head, hips stuttering slightly when he saw who was _watching_ them. Levi was ready to pull out and stop, and apologize, and maybe beg Erwin not to murder him on the spot, but he figured – he had already been seen, might as well get an orgasm out of it. So Levi turned his head back to Eren, nipping a line down his neck, fucking into the young man's ass even rougher than before. Eren yelped, head falling back against Levi’s shoulder. Levi tugged at Eren's hair, turning his head to face their voyeurs, though Eren’s eyes were closed and didn’t notice anything.

“Oi, brat,” Levi taunted. “Open your eyes, look who’s watching us,” he purred. Eren whined, rocking back against Levi.

“N-nobody’s—” Eren opened his eyes and froze, shocked at seeing his friends and _Erwin_ staring in horror at them, and Eren was even more mortified when the humiliation of being found getting fucked against the wall with his pants pulled down while Levi was fully dressed pulled him over the edge. His eyes snapped shut and his hips jerked as he cried out Levi’s name, coming so hard he saw _stars_. Levi watched their audience, smirking as Jean turned around, covering his face in horror, how Armin looked a little sick and turned his back on the situation, covering his ears, and the _glare_ that Mikasa sent his way, oh, that was _glorious_. So he met her stare, pulling at Eren’s hair roughly, biting down on his shoulder violently, and fucking the young man's over-sensitized body so hard it _hurt_ , and he felt something animal inside himself roar in victory as Mikasa turned away. Levi met Erwin’s eyes last, and the twinkle of mischief he saw in them and the hand that his commander stroked over the front of his pants was enough to send _Levi_ over the edge, groaning something that sounded halfway between Eren’s name and Erwin’s name. He buried his face in Eren’s neck, hips stuttering as he finished inside him, riding out his orgasm.

Levi was gasping by the time his hips had stopped twitching and the next time he looked over it was only Erwin there, leaning lazily against the wall, still watching. Levi pulled out gently, causing Eren to whimper at the loss. Being empty after being so full felt _weird_. Eren slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor, still trying to find his breath. He looked up at his captain, tears in his eyes and face red. “Levi?” he whispered, biting his lower lip. Levi had cleaned himself up and tucked himself away at this point, though he still looked quite obviously disheveled.

“What, brat?”

Eren’s gaze jerked toward Erwin and then back to Levi and he curled up on himself, pressing his face into his knees. Levi sighed, sinking down next to Eren and pulling him into an embrace. He kissed his subordinate’s forehead gently. “Too real for you?” he murmured, stroking his fingers through Eren’s brown hair. Eren nodded, curling closer to Levi, shoulders shaking now from what was _clearly_ crying, and Levi didn’t know what to do with the young man's emotions. They heard Erwin’s steps come closer and Levi looked up curiously, Eren curling up on himself more.

The blond kneeled down, pulling out a handkerchief from somewhere and pulled Eren towards him. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and to bed,” the commander said quietly, his deep voice soothing. Eren still hiccupped with tears as Erwin wiped him down, Levi brushing his fingers through the brunet's hair slowly.

“I d-don’t want to go back to…” Eren shook his head, biting his lip and wincing. “Don’t want to be alone down there.”

Erwin gave Levi a disapproving look, helping Eren to pull his clothes back on.

“You can stay with me tonight, brat,” Levi said quietly, _affectionately_ , and Erwin narrowed his eyes at the captain.

“We’ll discuss this tomorrow, Levi,” Erwin said, and the tone of his voice clearly meant the words as a warning. Eren looked up at Erwin then, shuffling closer to Levi.

“Commander, don’t… be mad at Levi—I mean Captain! I…”

“He’s your commanding officer, Eren, taking advantage of his position of power is inappropriate and _will_ be met with disciplinary actions. _You_ , however, have done nothing wrong. I’ll make sure nobody says anything about what they saw tonight.”

Eren chewed on his lower lip for a minute, clinging to Levi now. “I wanted it!”

Levi, flattered at Eren’s devotion, ran a hand over his face. The ardent words weren’t helping his case, unfortunately.

“Eren, you’re _over a decade_ younger than me—and you’re a soldier under Levi’s control, you can’t…”

“Can we do this tomorrow?” Levi groaned, standing and pulling Eren with him. Eren wrapped his arms tightly around Levi, body still shaky from the strength of his orgasm and from the emotional rollercoaster he was still on. Levi rolled his eyes, rubbing Eren’s lower back affectionately. “Brat,” he muttered, and then pinned Erwin with a narrowed gaze. “And don’t be so hypocritical, _Commander_ , if you had been alone the whole time I’m sure you would have jerked off onto Eren’s face or something.”

Erwin’s face flushed red and he averted his gaze. “Tomorrow. We’ll talk about it tomorrow,” he grumbled, stalking off. He paused before he turned the corner, looking back at them. “Take care of him, Levi.”

The captain just rolled his eyes, pulling Eren along with him. “You can stay with me tonight,” he said, leading the Eren into his room. Levi took the time to clean him up more thoroughly, heating up some water to wet a cloth in, giving him a fresh set of clothes and letting his subordinate snuggle into his bed. Levi moved toward his desk to sit and look over some paperwork, distract himself from how much trouble he was going to be in tomorrow morning, but the irritated, pouting face of Eren Yeager stopped him. He groaned, exasperated, and climbed into bed with the young man. “ _Fine_ , Yeager,” Levi muttered, pulling the younger man against him. Eren didn’t waste any time and pressed the length of his body against Levi’s, wrapping the man in his arms. Levi was half asleep when Eren spoke up timidly.

“We… we can do that again, right?”

Levi’s eyes snapped open. “What, get caught fucking you in the hallway? We absolutely fucking _can’t_ , you idiot.”

“No, I mean…” Eren frowned, turning his face to hide his expression from Levi. He didn’t finish his sentence.

Levi sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “If Erwin doesn’t murder me tomorrow, Eren, and as long as we’re discreet in the future, we can. Okay? Now go to bed.”

The man pretended he couldn’t feel Eren's smile against his skin and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make his own lonely, shriveled up heart skip a beat. Even if he was going to die tomorrow at Erwin’s hands, Levi decided that he didn’t regret a thing. Well, maybe the staring at Mikasa until she turned away in tears as he established dominance thing, he should probably regret _that_.


End file.
